Severus Snape: sa vie, son oeuvre
by Ylalang
Summary: FINIE. Cette fic porte sur une conférence qui a lieu à l'Université des Sciences Perverses et ayant pour thème Severus Snape. Elle inclut divers auteurs sévissant sur Feufeunet Darklinn , Amducias, Zazaone, Calimera alias Lilou Black, Ilys Black, La Folle
1. La conférence portera sur

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR. Le reste est à moi !

Rating : boah ! On va dire T susceptible de dégénérer en M mais ça ne le mérite vraiment pas, c'est surtout pour le langage et me laisser une marge de manœuvre pour la suite.

Genre : Parodie. Remarquez ce n'est même pas de la parodie puisque ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Harry Potter à part l'emprunt de personnages. C'est surtout un grand délire qui fait intervenir un certain nombre d'auteuses sévissant sur feufeunet.

AVERTISSEMENT : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic reste fortement déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Remerciements à Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader cette fic. Merci aussi pour ton inestimable collaboration et tes apports qui, faut bien le dire, me font bien fendre la poire ! lol !

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT** : comme toutes mes fics, il n y a rien d'intellectuel ! Donc si vous méprisez ce genre d'histoire ou que vous vous trouvez au dessus de ça, je ne vous retiens pas, la sortie vous est grande ouverte.

Merci et bonne lecture.

˜

˜

˜

_**SEVERUS SNAPE : SA VIE, SON ŒUVRE.**_

˜

˜

˜

Amphithéâtre H, Université des Sciences Perverses, Ville de T.

La salle est bourrée à craquer, la chaleur moite est à peine supportable, la tension est palpable. Au premier rang nous pouvons découvrir trois personnes célèbres : l'agent spécial Djeiyanna du NC 17, la dessinatrice Amducias et la « respectable » et très âgée instit Mémézaza (alias Zazaone). Toutes ces femmes sont venues assister à une conférence. D'ailleurs, l'intervenante entre en scène. Elle monte sur l'estrade et s'installe derrière le micro. Après avoir régler sa chaise, elle prend enfin la parole.

− …

Le micro est éteint. L'assistance se met à rire ce qui n'est pas du goût de la personne qui s'acharne sur le micro comme sur son vibromasseur en panne la veille au soir ! Elle l'allume enfin, le micro, pas le vibro, puis dit :

− Je vous demanderais de faire le silence, s'il vous plaît ! Je vais commencer !

Le silence se fait peu à peu. Une autorité naturelle se dégage d'elle. Elle est extrêmement charismatique et possède une magnifique chevelure.

Mais nous nous égarons.

− Bien, vous êtes ici réunies afin d'écouter ce que, moi, Fanette31, j'ai à dire. Le sujet de cette conférence sera : Severus Snape.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

− Je suis navrée de cet oubli mais si vous pouviez éteindre les vibromasseurs, cela faciliterait grandement le déroulement de cette conférence. (Et on évite de me piquer le mien ! pense l'intervenante.)

− Excusez-moi, bafouille Amducias en cherchant dans son sac.

Cling Cling

− Et on range aussi les menottes Agent Djei !

Fanette31 lance un regard suspicieux à Mémézaza. Cette dernière, le regard fuyant et avec des gestes lents, sort d'en dessous sa jupe une, heu…Mazette! Un énéma complet ! Mémézaza, un peu honteuse, se dépêche de ranger tout ça, et prend un air faussement innocent.

− Tss, c'te vieillesse ! J'vous jure ! reprend Fanette31. Bien je disais donc que cette conférence portera sur le vénérable professeur de potions nommé Severus Snape. Nous allons commencer par sa naissance.

Applaudissements.

Fanette31 se racle la gorge puis démarre de sa voix chaude et sensuelle.

− Severus Snape est né un 9 janvier en l'année 1959 (ou 1960, le débat fait rage). L'homme fait son apparition un vendredi matin à 8 H 10. Il naît mécontent. En effet, il est en retard de 10 minutes pour son cour de potions. De colère, il retire 20 points à sa mère. Déjà à cette époque, il rejette tout ce qui a trait au monde des douceurs féminines. Ce qui se traduit par le refus de téter au sein.

− Ce n'est pas le cas avec moi ! fait une Amducias hilare vite rejointe par ses deux alcooli−, heu, acolytes.

− SILENCE ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle !

Les jeunes femmes (enfin, pas toutes !) se calment puis la conférencière continue.

− Dès son plus jeune âge, Severus Snape a déjà un goût prononcé pour le noir : couche culotte noire, sucette noire, doudou noir et enfin, grenouillère noire. Il aime la solitude et refuse de s'approcher des autres enfants (qui le lui rendent bien faut dire). De plus, il n'a pas un physique facile : ceux qui prétendent que tous les bébés sont mignons, n'ont pas connu Severus Snape au berceau. Mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime. Le bébé est laid et il le sait. Il jalouse secrètement les bébés les plus beaux. On le soupçonne même d'avoir poussé la fille des Carlington hors du parc. On n'a jamais pu le prouver malgré le message laissé à l'aide de son popo par l'enfant préjudicié : « Snape m'a pousser ».

− De toute façon, peut-on vraiment croire quelqu'un qui fait des fautes d'orthographe, intervient sérieusement Mémézaza.

− Là n'est pas le débat Mémé ! Puis-je caresser−

− Severus ? demande Djei.

− Non ! Caresser l'ESPOIR de continuer cette conférence sans être interrompue à tout bout …

− De Severus ? surenchérit Mémézaza ?

− Non ! …de champ !

Les trois femmes se taisent et baissent les yeux. Fanette31 peut reprendre.

− Nous pouvons donc voir que bébé Snape peut facilement se laisser aller à la violence, tout comme moi si on continue de m'interrompre, menace la conférencière en sortant sa cravache. Le 9 janvier 1960, Severus Snape fête son premier anniversaire−

− Ou son deuxième, la coupe Amducias. Le débat fait toujours rage, rappelons-le !

− Merci pour cette intervention des plus importantes Amducias, la félicite Fanette31.

Amducias est fière. Les autres sont un peu jalouses mais ne disent rien. L'agent Djei, pour se venger, tape dans le sac de la dessinatrice ce qui fait redémarrer le vibro.

Regard noir de Fanette31 toujours pourvue de son autorité naturelle.

Tout le monde se ressaisit. Amducias arrête le vibro non sans difficulté car le bouton était bloqué sur puissance « maxi-mâle ». De plus, un incident a été évité de justesse. En effet, Mémézaza a failli se le prendre dans l'œil. Ce qui l'aurait changé de ses habitudes, il faut bien l'avouer.

− Je disais donc que Severus fête ses un ou deux ans. On a l'idée malheureuse chez les Snape de vouloir célébrer cet événement. Bébé Snape ne supporte pas de vieillir, il a même tenté de se rajeunir sur ses papiers. Mais seulement, quand on ne sait pas écrire, et bien, ça ne marche pas ! Il a juste réussi à faire un gribouillis grotesque à l'aide d'un crayola.

− Il me l'aurait demandé, je lui aurais fait avec plaisir, s'exclame Mémézaza

− D'autant plus que vous vous y connaissez en falsification de papiers, n'est-ce pas Mémézaza ? Dis-moi si je m'abuse mais depuis combien d'années fêtez-vous vos 18 ans hein ? ironise Fanette31 agacée d'être de nouveau coupée.

Mémézaza devient cramoisie et, à voix basse, jure solennellement que ses intentions seront mauvaises.

− Une fête est donc organisée, continue Fanette31 d'un air triomphal. Beaucoup de gens ont été invités mais personne ne vient. Mais bébé Snape s'en moque, ce qu'il veut ce sont les cadeaux. Et afin de les avoir plus vite, il a même accepté d'être coiffé d'un de ces chapeaux ridicules qui sont d'usage lors de ces sauteries. C'est donc affublé d'un magnifique chapeau en pointe muni d'un étranglant élastique que Severus, barbouillé de gâteau au chocolat (l'enfant est gourmand) voit arriver les présents qui lui sont destinés. Et là, c'est le drame.

Haut le cœur de l'assistance. Des sanglots se font entendre. Nos trois célébrités se prennent par la main. Tous les visages se tendent, anxieux. Toutes et tous sont suspendus aux lèvres purpurines de Fanette31.

− Au lieu du magnifique chaudron qu'il avait espéré (celui avec le fond triple épaisseur), Severus reçoit à la place …un nounours bleu.

Une personne s'évanouit et se cogne la tête. Bien que saignant abondamment, on la laisse se débrouiller. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça et puis elle coagulera bien un jour ou l'autre.

− Vous imaginez sa déception et surtout sa colère ! Bébé Snape hurle sa haine : FLABALAGOUZIGOUZI ! Mais ses parents ne le comprennent pas. Ils croient qu'il est heureux et sourient de toutes leurs dents blanches. Bébé Snape, depuis ce jour là, jure de ne jamais avoir la même dentition. Comme vous le savez, ses dents jaunes et mal plantées deviendront célèbres par la suite. Désespéré, Severus enfourne une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau au chocolat puis attendra que sa mère le change pour lui faire pipi dessus.

− On a les vengeances qu'on peut, dit l'Agent Djei.

− Je suis d'accord avec elle, la soutient Mémézaza, une lueur effrayante dans le regard.

Fanette31, peu rassurée, décide quand même de continuer son intéressante conférence.

− Il semblerait que l'épisode tragique du nounours bleu est conditionné sa future vie de mangemort. Nous pouvons le voir à travers les différentes tortures infligées à la pauvre peluche qui n'avait strictement rien demandé.

− Pouvons-nous avoir quelques exemples, demande studieusement nos trois célébrités un bloc-notes et un crayon à la main.

− Je…heu…bégaye notre intervenante complètement déstabilisée à la vue de ce tableau.

Fanette31 soupçonnant quelques manigances de leur part et parce qu'il ne faut pas lui faire, se lève puis se dirige vers les jeunes femmes. Elles n'ont pas l'esprit tranquille et tente désespérément de cacher leur petit cahier. Toutefois, dotée d'une célérité et d'une agilité extrêmement développées, Fanette31 arrive à leur arracher des mains.

Le choc est immédiat.

Ne s'y attendant pas moins de leur part, voici ce qu'elle a pu découvrir.

Voici leurs méfaits !

Un magnifique Severus se tripotant l'asticot avec fougue pour Amducias ; un Snape enchaîné et apeuré à l'idée de subir les sévices de l'Agent Djei, et enfin…heu…un dessin assez scolaire, permettant à peine de distinguer une Zazaone avide de chair fraîche, accroupie sous la robe du célèbre Professeur de potions.

− Il y en a un autre sur mon carnet, intervient Mémézaza. Il suffit de tourner la page.

− Voyons cela…

Un ange passe.

− Heu…nous allons faire une petite pause mes _Amies._ A tout de suite ! Le temps pour moi de passer à l'armurerie, murmure Fanette31 en regardant avec méfiance Mémézaza.

Il faut bien avouer que se voir une corde autour du cou, les yeux exorbités et la langue pendante n'a pas vraiment rassuré l'auteuse de cette histoire.

˜

˜

A suivre…

Je vous avais prévenu, c'est idiot. Mais si j'ai au moins réussi à vous faire rire cela me fait énormément plaisir et j'assume entièrement mes bêtises !

Si l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, n'hésitez pas ! Faites-le ! Faut pas se frustrer !

J'y répondrais sur mon LJ à la parution de chaque nouveau chapitre (l'adresse est disponible sur mon profil).

Merci !


	2. Le bordel pointe le bout de son nez

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR. Le reste est à moi !

Rating : boah ! On va dire M. C'est surtout pour le langage et me laisser une marge de manœuvre pour la suite (et me protéger aussi !). Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il existe quelques allusions à des sex toys (enfin, quand je dis allusions, c'est un peu plus que ça ! lol !)

Genre : Parodie. Remarquez ce n'est même pas de la parodie puisque ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Harry Potter à part l'emprunt de personnages. C'est surtout un grand délire qui fait intervenir un certain nombre d'auteuses sévissant sur feufeunet.

AVERTISSEMENT : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic reste fortement déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Remerciements à Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader cette fic. Merci aussi pour ton inestimable collaboration et tes apports qui, faut bien le dire, me font bien rire ! lol !

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT** : comme toutes mes fics, il n y a rien d'intellectuel ! Donc si vous méprisez ce genre d'histoire ou que vous vous trouvez au dessus de ça, je ne vous retiens pas, la sortie vous est grande ouverte.

Merci et bonne lecture.

˜

˜

˜

_**SEVERUS SNAPE : SA VIE, SON ŒUVRE.**_

˜

˜

˜

_Il faut bien avouer que se voir une corde autour du cou, les yeux exorbités et la langue pendante n'a pas vraiment rassuré l'auteuse de cette histoire._

Quelques temps après, l'amphithéâtre se remplit de nouveau. L'intervenante refait son entrée mais accompagnée cette fois-ci de deux policiers en uniforme, matraque (l'objet) comprise. Personnellement, elle aurait préféré avec matraque mais sans uniforme…Et, c'est avec un peu plus de confiance en soi, que Fanette31 peut aller s'asseoir à sa place. Cette dernière voudrait bien reprendre sa mémorable conférence mais il semblerait qu'une certaine agitation règne dans la salle.

Le regard de la conférencière se pose alors sur le premier rang. Il apparaît que nos trois célébrités ont une discussion animée avec trois autres jeunes femmes. Les gestes sont véhéments et parfois très explicites, les tempes sont gonflées, les lueurs dans le regard sont démoniaques et Mémézaza les menace de son Enema comme s'il contenait de l'acide. Toutefois, ces dernières arrivées cèdent finalement et vont s'installer ailleurs en pleurant comme des filles (ce qu'elles sont finalement). Nous avons appris à la fin de la conférence que les trois célébrités avaient failli se faire piquer leur place et n'ayant pas apprécié cet affront, avaient rapidement remis les effrontées dans le droit chemin, celui de la sortie.

Le silence se fait peu à peu et Fanette31 peut reprendre.

− Je disais donc qu'avoir reçu un nounours bleu lors de son premier anniversaire, a permis à Bébé Snape de découvrir de nouveaux horizons indispensables pour sa qualité de futur mangemort. Rapidement bébé Snape devient un véritable spécialiste de la torture, du sadisme. Sa victime, Nounours, en est la preuve. Pour illustrer mes propos, je tenais à vous présenter la première peluche de notre Professeur.

Fanette31 se baisse pour attraper sous le bureau un sac recyclable Peuclerc. Puis elle en sort un petit carré bleu. Elle le montre à l'assistance puis dit dramatiquement :

− Voici ce qu'il en reste, mes Amies. Paix à son âme et ses entrailles.

− Cela montre simplement qu'il était doué pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait, tente de le défendre l'Agent Djei.

− C'est vrai ! On ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été perfectionniste, continue Amducias.

− Mémézaza ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ? s'inquiète Fanette31 en voyant le regard absent de notre instit.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Mémézaza sent rapidement ses joues s'empourprer.

− Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous rougissez Mémé ?

− Heu…pour rien…je…heu…seulement, s'embourbe Mémézaza.

− Oui mais encore ? insiste lourdement Fanette31.

− Et bien, hésite Mémézaza, c'est juste que je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec mes acolytes, c'est tout !

− Quand vous dites cela Mémé, en aucune façon vous ne parlez des supplices infligés au pauvre animal, non ?

− Non, avoue Mémézaza le regard fuyant et un léger sourire effleure ses lèvres.

– Mais plutôt des petites séances très privées durant lesquelles il a perfectionné ses pratiques sur vous, pour notre…heu, votre plus grand plaisir pervers, la démasque Fanette31.

− Voui…, fait Mémé en triturant son énéma.

− Vous êtes impayable Mémé ! la sermonne la conférencière.

− Je sais, répond Mémézaza timidement. Tandis que quelques murmures envieux se font entendre.

− Je vous trouve un peu dure avec elle tout de même, intervient courageusement Amducias.

− Elle a un problème Milla Jojovitch ? demande sèchement Fanette31.

− Humpf ! se vexe la dessinatrice.

− Sur le forum où je m'instruis ENORMEMENT sur le sevysujet, ses consœurs m'assurent qu'elle lui ressemble. Ses amies ne sont pas que sottes, mais également imbibées, ce qui nous permet de douter.

– Si Severus désire vérifier par lui même, je suis à ses entières dix…positions, tente la Milla gonflable.

− Et voilà qu'elle prend son kamasutra pour la réalité ! Cela dérange quelqu'un si je continue mon exposé ? demande froidement Fanette31.

Un ange passe.

Puis un deuxième.

Puis un troisième.

Et enfin un …heu…c'est quand il veut qu'il passe, et vite !

_L'ange arrive essoufflé : Désolé ! Mais St-Pierre ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe _

_L'auteur incrédule: Je croyais que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe ?_

_L'ange : …_

_Puis il continue son chemin._

Et avant qu'elle ne trépasse, Fanette31 poursuit.

− L'enfant apprend sur le tas. Parfois c'est le tas d'ordures, parfois, le tas passe ou encore le tas bout, pire, le tas pète. Les tortures ainsi que les moyens, sont variés. Bébé Snape est créatif. Nous pouvons affirmer, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il est un précurseur dans cet art noble qu'est le sadisme et la barbarie. Il est notamment l'inventeur du tourniquequette émasculeur de nounours, et des fameux Toutbeauxgants en peau de hérisson retournée, à double usage, fessée ou baffe appuyée. D'ailleurs, comme vous le savez, − mais je tiens quand même à le préciser, des blondes sont dans l'assistance (regard vers Djei) − son prénom est à l'origine de nombreux termes. Par exemple, si vous prenez votre dictionnaire (Fanette31 se baisse pour prendre le sien) à la page 981, vous pouvez lire ceci : Sévir, verbe intransigeant, vient du snapien Severus, personnage issu de la mythologie poudlardienne et qui signifie, prendre, afin de punir dans d'horribles jouissances, par devant mais aussi par derrière.

A ces mots, l'assistance ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la conférencière avec un air intrigué.

Fanette 31 dévisage les personnes présentes.

Si elle lit quelques étonnements, voire de la suspicion dans quelques regards, le sentiment le plus largement représenté est l'envie. La présence des filets de bave est là pour le confirmer.

− Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous venez de dire, lui demande Amducias après s'être essuyée. Avons-nous le même dictionnaire ? Parce que là, j'avoue avoir certains doutes, continue-t-elle en feuilletant son exemplaire avec regret.

− Oui, j'en suis certaine. Vous avez lequel ?

− Le Gros Bébert, comme toutes les personnes présentes ici.

− Ah ! Ah ! se gausse Fanette31. Je vois, vous êtes une sacrée bande de moules il faut dire.

− Personnellement, en ce moment, j'en ai une marinière, intervient Mémézaza.

− Heu…Merci mais on se passera de vos commentaires Mémé, fait une Fanette31 un peu dégoûtée tout de même mais contente d'avoir trouvé une explication à l'odeur de marée basse qui régnait dans l'amphi. Apparemment, je suis la seule ici, à avoir cette édition, poursuit-elle. Mes Amies, laissez-moi vous présenter, non pas le Gros Bébert, mais le Couillu Severus. Il s'agit d'un dictionnaire comme le vôtre mais adapté à notre Maître à toutes.

L'assistance est étonnée. Des murmures se font entendre. Quelques personnes prennent des photos. Fanette31 râle un peu car sa chevelure n'est plus que semi-magnifique à cause d'un cheveu fou. Elle tente de le dompter mais en vain. Résignée, elle reprend son discours. Le cheveu fou se marre et prend ses aises. Il se met à bronzer sous les lampes et blondit peu à peu. Il se dit que dans une vie antérieure, il avait dû être un poil pubien de Djei et être maintes fois lissé…(1)

− Le but de ce dictionnaire est de donner pour chaque mot issu de la langue française, une définition en relation avec le Maître des Potions.

− N'est-ce pas difficile ? s'étonne l'Agent Spécial Djei le poil hérissé. Je veux dire par là, qu'il y a tellement de mots ! Et pour certains, enfin, je vois mal quelle définition nous pouvons donner, heu…je ne sais moi…Ah ! Tenez ! Prenons par exemple, « hémorroïde » ! Franchement, je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu trouver !

Et Fanette31 de répondre sans la moindre hésitation.

− Le terme « hémorroïde » est surtout attaché à une invention du Professeur Snape : Préparation S. Cette crème permet de soigner ce type de mal.

− Je l'ignorais, s'étonne Amducias.

− Ce n'est pas étonnant, vous savez. On ne peut pas dire que Severus Snape s'en soit souvent vanté. La gloire ne vient pas vers ceux qui s'occupent de votre anus.

− Pourt…, tente Mémézaza.

− En aucune façon nous ne voulons connaître le fond de votre pensée Mémé, l'interrompt brutalement la conférencière. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je souhaite continuer cet exposé. Je trouve que nous nous sommes un peu égarés en chemin et nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

Mémézaza se tait mais elle l'a quand même un peu mauvaise. Pour la peine, elle promet de se venger sur ses élèves et ainsi leur demander un dossier complet traitant des hémorroïdes…photos à l'appui.

− Alors, où en était-je, murmure Fanette31 en fouillant dans ses papiers.

− Vous disiez qu'il excellait dans l'art du sadisme, la sauve un des policiers fortement intéressé par ce sujet.

− Oh ! C'est exact Monsieur l'Agent, lui confirme l'intervenante battant frénétiquement des paupières. Je vous remercie du plus profond de mon être, continue-t-elle d'une voix devenue subitement rauque. Je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans vous, fait-elle en posant avec une lueur d'avidité les yeux sur la matraque accrochée à leur ceinture… près de la braguette. Vous faites ce métier depuis longtemps, Messieurs, poursuit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres (celles du haut) du bout des doigts.

− Depuis quelques années déjà, lui répondent les policiers en bavant déjà.

− Et ce n'est pas trop dangereux comme métier ? Vous arrive-t-il d'avoir peur et d'éprouver le besoin de vous blottir contre un être qui vous est cher, Messieurs ? demande-t-elle en se tournant encore davantage vers eux.

− Nous devons bien avouer que parfois, nous aurions bien besoin de _réconfort, _Mademoiselle, approuvent les deux agents en parcourant le corps de la jeune femme des yeux, faute de mieux….

− _J'aime_ réconforter, les rassure Fanette31 en écartant lentement les jambes tout en les fixant du regard. Je trouve regrettable que les gens, de nos jours, ne se rendent plus de sévi… de service, poursuit-elle une main remontant le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

− C'est vrai ! C'est regrettable, murmurent les officiers leur respiration s'accélérant.

− Heureusement pour vous, je ne rechigne pas à la tâche, Messieurs.

− Excusez-nous, mais il faudrait le dire si on dérange, intervient une Amducias vraiment excédée

- C'est vrai ça ! reprend Mémézaza. On m'interdit de donner mon avis sur les hémorroïdes mais vous n'êtes pas gênée pour donner le vôtre sur les matraques et autres god' ! s'énerve-t-elle.

– Y'a pas à dire, vive les hors-sujets, acquiesce l'Agent Djei. Faut le dire si on doit sortir nous aussi nos accessoires. Ils se gênent pas, eux, avec leurs différents gourdins ; les matraques externes et les internes prêts à sortir !

Fanette31, revenant soudainement à la réalité, leur rétorque, tout en se remettant en position pour continuer sa conférence.

− Oui, vous gênez ! Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni encore le moment ! Mais croyez-moi, Messieurs, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. En attendant justement, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir cesser tout bandage incontrôlé. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Les policiers, relativement mal à l'aise, sortent de la salle la queue basse…enfin, quand je dis basse.

A suivre…

˜

˜

Je vais devenir une hors-la-loi mais ce n'est pas grave, je prends le risque de me faire sanctionner. Je vais vous remercier ici pour vos commentaires !

Je suis vraiment désolée très chère Zaza, mon intention n'était pas de te fatiguer. J'espère que tu n'as pas bâclée l'entrevue très privée que tu as eu la chance d'avoir avec notre Maître à tous. Je m'étonne aussi du peu de reviews –sifflote- pourtant ta participation est un gage de qualité. J'ai mis la fic en M, cela va peut-être ramener plus de monde. Mutiler, mutiler, n'exagère-tu pas ? Je ne suis pas aussi horrible ! Cette histoire reflète uniquement la réalité…que j'ai largement pu vérifiée. Donc je ne crois pas mentir en narrant tout ceci. Même pour l'énéma…Merci pour ton passage et ton message. Il me fait bien plaisir. Gros bisous Ma Mémé.

Mais envahie moi Tendre Amducias ! C'est, en plus d'être un réel plaisir, un immense honneur ! Comment je fais pour jongler avec autant d'histoires ? Et bien j'up date tous les six mois ! lol ! Pour les idées, je ne vais pas chercher bien loin, ce sont plutôt elles qui me trouvent. L'auteuse est imposante donc elles peuvent me voir de loin. Et puis, elles ne sont pas vraiment intellectuelles mes idées, c'est plus aisé pour en trouver…tout devient permis dans ce cas ! Je tiens à te dire une nouvelle fois, que je raffole de ton histoire…la scène dans les toilettes est mémorable (en tout cas pour moi), c'était si bien décrit ! Pfuuu, j'en deviens jalouse je crois ! Je t'embrasse très fort et te remercie énormément.

Chère Violette, quel plaisir de te voir par ici ! Et extrêmement ravie que cela te plaise ! J'ai remarqué, il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu me vouvoyais, et que moi, je disais « tu ». Arf, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si je continue ! La suite t'a plu ? Heu…question idiote vu que tu la connaissais déjà et qu'il semble que tu apprécie ! lol ! Gros Bisous Violette ! Et merci !

Chère Ze1lotte, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et aussi pour tes MDRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Remets-moi en tant que tu veux ! Et autant que tu veux ! Je te fais de gros bisous ! En te remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire qui m'a ravie!


	3. C'est la guerre Papy!

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR. Le reste est à moi !

Rating : boah ! On va dire M. C'est surtout pour le langage et me laisser une marge de manœuvre pour la suite (et me protéger aussi !). Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il existe quelques allusions à des sex toys (enfin, quand je dis allusions, c'est un peu plus que ça ! lol !)

Genre : Parodie. Remarquez ce n'est même pas de la parodie puisque ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Harry Potter à part l'emprunt de personnages. C'est surtout un grand délire qui fait intervenir un certain nombre d'auteuses sévissant sur feufeunet.

AVERTISSEMENT : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic reste fortement déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Remerciements à Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader cette fic. Merci aussi pour ton inestimable collaboration et tes apports qui, faut bien le dire, me font bien rire ! lol !

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT** : comme toutes mes fics, il n y a rien d'intellectuel ! Donc si vous méprisez ce genre d'histoire ou que vous vous trouvez au dessus de ça, je ne vous retiens pas, la sortie vous est grande ouverte.

Merci et bonne lecture.

˜

˜

˜

_**SEVERUS SNAPE : SA VIE, SON ŒUVRE.**_

˜

˜

˜

_Les policiers, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même, sortent de la salle la queue basse…enfin, quand je dis basse._

− Ben du coup, je suis complètement paumée, moi ! se désespère Fanette31 en trifouillant dans ses notes comme une perdue entre deux fanarts érotiques de Snape. Bon alors, la naissance c'est fait. Le premier anniversaire aussi. Le coup de l'hémorroïde itou…ah ! J'en suis là , fait-elle victorieuse.

− On a vu plus compétente tout de même, râle Amducias dans son petit coin.

− Je vous ai entendu, Amducias, la gronde la conférencière. Mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur…nous connaissons les problèmes que vous rencontrez en ce moment, qu'ils soient sexuels, sentimentaux ou…esthétiques, termine-t-elle dans un murmure.

− Excusez-moi , s'indigne la dessinatrice en bondissant de sa chaise. Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ! s'emporte de nouveau la jeune femme. CEST A MOI QUE TU PARLES POUFIASSE! rugit-elle sans aucune élégance, brandissant son godemichet tel une arme de catégorie six.

− Mais je n'ai strictement rien dit, se défile Fanette31, malgré le jouet si attirant. Bon alors ! Je peux continuer ? Parce que là, franchement, je commence à en avoir plein le c−

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que les deux officiers refont surface dans l'amphithéâtre.

− On peut dire qu'ils rappliquent au bon moment ceux-là, siffle l'Agent Djei.

− Il y a un problème, Mademoiselle , interroge un des policiers en jetant des coups d'œil à l'essoufflée et cramoisie Amducias, ainsi qu'à l'objet d'une dimension enviable.

− C'est déjà réglé, Messieurs. Cette personne va se faire un plaisir de se rasseoir calmement, continue Fanette31 en défiant Amducias du regard de ranger sa quincaillerie. Et surtout, de se _taire_.

Cette dernière, ne souhaitant pas faire la connaissance avec la matraque des agents, autre que dans un cadre strictement privé et sadomasochiste, obéit à la conférencière. De rage, elle ne peut s'empêcher malgré tout, de montrer son majeur à Fanette31. Face à cette attaque grotesque et facile, cette dernière préfère poursuivre son exposé, qui, avouons-le, stagne depuis un certain nombre d'épisodes déjà. Et à cette allure là, on n'est pas vrai de voir le début de Julie Lescaut (1), même si c'est la quinzième rediffusion.

− Lors de sa première année, Severus en défèque grave! Nous pouvons l'affirmer. Mais de vous à moi, cela n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend lors de son deuxième anniversaire. En effet, un second traumatisme se prépare.

− On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait vraiment de la chance ce pauvre enfant! se désole une personne de l'assistance.

Apparemment, son intervention ne plaît guère à nos trois célébrités, habituées généralement à attirer l'attention sur elles.

Mémézaza lui balance son énéma à la tête mais elle arrive à l'esquiver. Trop occupée à narguer l'instit, la jeune femme ne voit pas arriver l'Agent Djei du NC 17 qui lui met un formidable coup de tête. La coup-de-têtée est sur le point de répliquer à l'aide du talon de sa chaussure mais un des officiers la stoppe à temps et lui retire l'arme des mains. Il lui demande calmement de quitter la salle. Face à l'impressionnante matraque de l'homme, elle n'ose rien dire et part en boitillant. En effet, l'objet contondant (la chaussure, pas la matraque) a été confisqué.

− Je persiste à dire que j'en ai vraiment plein le c−

Mais Fanette31 est coupée dans ses propos par la jeune femme qui vient de quitter, non sans tenir quelques propos injurieux à l'égard de nos célébrités dont une certaine nympho du troisième âge, l'amphithéâtre en claquant la porte. La conférencière sursaute. Son soutif pète, s'échappant sur le côté de la tenue légère de la jeune femme, et tente d'éborgner l'un des membres des forces de l'ordre. Il arrive cependant à le rattraper au vol et se propose pour aider la conférencière à le remettre.

Elle décide d'interrompre la conférence le temps de régler ce léger mais incommodant incident.

Après maintes tentatives pour remettre le soutien-gorge en place et une flopée de mains baladeuses et titilleuses, Fanette31 arrive à débloquer la situation. Tandis que le policier animé de bonnes intentions ressort, afin de débloquer sa propre situation plus que tendue, la conférencière aux joues empourprées, reprend son discours.

− Je disais donc qu'un second traumatisme snapien se préparait. En effet, lors de son deuxième anniversaire, − notons au passage que, suite au fiasco de l'année précédente, les parents ont évité de faire une fête et ont préféré, pour leur usage personnel, investir l'argent dans un banc de musculation − l'enfant assiste à un rescussitage…heu…un rescussitement …ou un résurectage…enfin, à un miracle.

− Mais le miracle est impossible, s'exclame Amducias. Sinon, il y a longtemps que je sera grandie après moult appels de détresse auprès de la Grande Bernadette S cachée au fin fond de sa grotte à faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui!

− Oui alors, pour votre taille ridicule je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose, Tendre Amducias, mais alors pour les fautes de français, je vous conseille fortement Sainte Zazaone ! se moque une Fanette31 hilare.

La dessinatrice n'apprécie pas cette remarque et jette à la conférencière un regard empli de haine et bouffi pas l'alcool. Il ne lui manque plus que quelques cacahuètes à jeter à l'être simiesque sur l'estrade. Se sentant soutenue par ses camarades, elle n'hésite pas à en rajouter, en mimant, à l'aide de son pouce, un égorgement digne des plus grands serials killers de notre époque : Annie Belle Lectrice ou Voldy la Mort.

− Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, patate ! s'emporte Fanette31 à court d'arguments, en attirant le second policier contre elle.

− JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PATATE ! rugit la suce-nommée ou la lèche-nommée comme vous préférez en bondissant de sa chaise. J'AI COUCHÉE AVEC THÉRÈSE ! Celle qui rit quand on la b….

− Heu…on peut savoir ce qu'elle vient faire là, celle-là ? s'étonne la conférencière déjà atteinte par le gâtisme précoce car ayant tout simplement oubliée qu'elle est l'auteuse de cette répartie ! (cf Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu).

− Je l'ignore moi-même, tente de s'expliquer la jeune femme en se rasseyant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, murmure-t-elle le regard dans le vide.

Un dédoublement inquiétant vient de voir le jour. A force de se passionner pour ce divin maître des Potions, Amducias venait de se prendre pour lui et avait sorti une de ses répliques cultes. Ses deux commères comprennent aussitôt ce qui passe devant elles. Elles regardent un instant Amducias avec des yeux remplis d'envie et de lubricité… Elles avaient espéré pendant un instant une métamorphose séverusienne.

− Bon alors, c'est quoi ce miracle , s'impatiente l'Agent Djei, revenant finalement au sujet de la conférence.

− Mes Amies, j'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer que…le nounours ressuscita. Quel ne fut la stupeur du petit Severus en revoyant celui qui avait été le principal acteur de ses pires cauchemars ! Celui qu'il croyait avoir dégommé à vie ! Mais c'était sans compter l'incompréhension de ses parents. Ces derniers, croyant que le pauvre enfant était attristé par la disparition de son meilleur ami, n'avait rien pensé de mieux que de lui en racheter un autre.

− M'enfin ! Ils sont cons ou quoi ses parents ! s'énerve Zazaone. On n'a pas idée de faire ça à un pauvre enfant si innocent, continue-t-elle en tremblant de rage. JE VAIS LEUR PÉTER LA GUEULE MOI !

− Calmez-vous, Zaza ! Il ne sert à rien de s'emporter. Répondre à ce type de provocations par la violen−

Mais elle fut brusquement interrompue par l'ouverture intempestive des portes de l'amphithéâtre. Quelle ne fut la surprise de Fanette31 et de son auditoire quand ils virent entrer précipitamment dans la salle, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes déterminées et munies de badges, de prospectus, de mégaphones et de grandes banderoles.

− Mais…mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette intrusion, bafouille la conférencière déstabilisée. SORTEZ-D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

− Laissez-moi faire, fait bravement le policier en s'approchant des extrémistes. Vous là ! tente-t-il d'interpeller celle qui, par son regard belliqueux, semblait être la chef. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez par le droit de vous introduire dans ces lieux ! Il s'agit d'une conférence privée !

Mais Celle-au-regard-belliqueux à l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qu'il lui dit. Portée par un élan de rage et de folie, cette dernière prend dans un geste rapide son mégaphone et hurle à pleins poumons :

− SIRIUS PRESIDENT ! SNAPE RETOURNE DANS TES CACHOTS !

La guerre venait d'être déclarée.

˜

˜

A suivre….

˜

˜

˜

Hé hé hé ! Je continue d'être hors-la-loi et je vous fais mes remerciements ici ! Niark ! Niark !

Tout d'abord, merci à toi, Titus de Mystique ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai UN lecteur. Un peu de virilité ça ne fait pas de mâle ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ce petit délire t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite (un peu courte je l'avoue) a eu le même effet que la première fois. Je cite « écroulé de rire de début jusqu'à la fin ». Le bonjour à ta môman ! Et remercie-la d'avoir fait un gars bien sympathique ! Il ne m'a pas été difficile de croquer les auteurs. Il faut bien avouer qu'elles sont assez gratinées naturellement. Je n'ai eu qu'à décrire ce que je voyais. Pour le Couillu Severus, apparemment je suis détentrice du seul exemplaire! Mildiou ! Ya du pognon à se faire dans cette histoire ! M'en vais le diffuser à travers la France et le reste du Monde ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et n'hésite pas à en laisser une autre ! Signé : une auteuse en manque de reconnaissance…lol !

Ensuite, je vais m'attaquer à cette Chère Pattemol. Ce pseudo est ignoble…il me rappelle vaguement un être infâme et aux dents pourries dues à un long séjour à Azkaban sans douche ni Wc. Bonjour l'odeur ! Bonjour l'angoisse ! Merci pour la review ! Merci pour les compliments ! Je te fais de gros bisous Ma Puce ! (hi hi hi ! Puce quand on a un surnom de clébard…Hum…ok, je stoppe là)

Enfin, je te remercie Toi ! Zazaone ! Que j'aime et que j'adore ! Je n'irai pas plus loin, ma timidité maladive me l'interdit. Pourtant, si tu savais tous les outrages que j'ai envie de te faire subir…malheureusement, tu n'as d'yeux que pour Severus. Quoique un petit trio…Oula, calme-toué Fanette ! On n'est pas chez les DSA ! Gros bisous Ma Mémé !


	4. Mais vous êtes fou? Oh oui!

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR. Le reste est à moi !

Rating : boah ! On va dire M. C'est surtout pour le langage et me laisser une marge de manœuvre pour la suite (et me protéger aussi !). Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il existe quelques allusions à des sex toys (enfin, quand je dis allusions, c'est un peu plus que ça ! lol !)

Genre : Parodie. Remarquez ce n'est même pas de la parodie puisque ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Harry Potter à part l'emprunt de personnages. C'est surtout un grand délire qui fait intervenir un certain nombre d'auteuses sévissant sur feufeunet.

AVERTISSEMENT : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic reste fortement déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Remerciements à **Zazaone** qui a accepté de bêta reader cette fic. Merci aussi pour ton inestimable collaboration et tes apports qui, faut bien le dire, me font bien rire ! lol !

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT** : comme toutes mes fics, il n y a rien d'intellectuel ! Donc si vous méprisez ce genre d'histoire ou que vous vous trouvez au dessus de ça, je ne vous retiens pas, la sortie vous est grande ouverte.

Merci et bonne lecture.

˜

˜

_**SEVERUS SNAPE : SA VIE, SON ŒUVRE.**_

˜

˜

˜

_Mais Celle-au-regard-belliqueux à l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qu'il lui dit. Portée par un élan de rage et de folie, cette dernière prend dans un geste rapide son mégaphone et hurle à pleins poumons : _

− _SIRIUS PRESIDENT ! SNAPE RETOURNE DANS TES CACHOTS ! _

_La guerre venait d'être déclarée._

Complètement assourdi par la voix nasillarde et amplifiée via le mégaphone, de la manifestante, le policier ne sait plus où il est et en perd l'équilibre. Plus efficace encore que le pétage de sous-tif de la conférencière. Une visite chez son ORL s'imposera ainsi que chez son psy pendant qu'il y est. En effet, cette conférence n'a ni queue ni tête, et il préfère garder la sienne. Fanette, dans un élan de solidarité, défend, à sa manière, le membre des forces de police, en balançant une gomme à peine usagée en direction de la démente. Malheureusement, elle rate sa cible et la gomme rebondie pour mieux atterrir dans l'œil de l'Agent Djei. Blessée, cette dernière part dans les WC afin de se soigner tout en promettant de se venger sur la manifestante car après tout, « c'est sa faute à elle, bon sang de bonsoir»! (ces propos d'une extrême vulgarité, sont de la seule responsabilité de l'Agent Djei) Mais compatissons à son malheur : aveuglée par le coup porté, elle ne fit guère de différence entre la cuvette des WC surélevée pour les handicapés et le lavabo…

− SIRIUS EST UN BEAU GARS ! SNAPE EST UN BEAU DEGÂT ! reprennent de plus belle les contestataires en distribuant des tracts qui sont aussitôt transformés en boulettes, avions en papier, petits bateaux, mini chapeaux de Bozzo (le chapeau qu'il vous faut !), selon les talents en origami des étudiantes snapiennes .

− BON MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! IL SAGIT DE MA CONFERENCE ! s'emporte Fanette, qui n'aime pas, tout comme Snape, qu'on lui pique ses jouets.

− TA GUEULE LA MOCHE ! hurle la meneuse virant au pourpre à force de s'époumoner derrière son mégaphone.

− VANDALE ! riposte la conférencière. TU N'AS MÊME PAS LE COURAGE DE DIRE TON NOM, ESPECE DE LÂCHE !

− ILYS BLACK N'EST PAS UNE LÂCHE ! rugit-elle dans un nuage de postillons et d'odeurs nauséabondes, sans se rendre compte qu'elle reprenait une réplique culte de l'ennemi severusien à son compte.

− Comment ! se stupéfait Fanette reconnaissant l'odeur. Ilys Black ?. ! C'est toi ?. !

− PARFAITEMENT ! hurle fièrement la suce-nommée dans son mégaphone bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à trois mètres à peine de la conférencière. Elle fait sauter, par la même occasion, les lentilles de contact d'une de ses camarades protestataires située juste à côté d'elle. Une tristement dénommée Lilou Black alias Caliméra. Cette dernière se retrouve à quatre pattes à leur recherche.

− Alors c'est toi la tarée qui m'envoie des lettres de menaces et d'insultes depuis quelques semaines déjà ! s'exclame la conférencière.

− OUI, C'EST MOI !

− Mais je vais te faire la peau moi ! s'emporte méchamment la douce Fanette. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? On n'a pas idée de laisser en liberté un tel phénomène !

− Le phénomène c'est ton Severus ! lui rétorque-t-elle.

Des huées se font entendre à travers l'amphithéâtre. Notons que l'assistance pro-snapienne a mis du temps à réagir. La faute à qui ? Certainement pas de l'auteuse. Toutefois ne les blâmons pas, l'origami comme tout art oriental, Kamasutra y compris, demande beaucoup de concentration.

− Et en quoi Severus est un phénomène ? lui demande Fanette31. Qu'est-ce que ce Sirius Bleurk a de plus que lui ?

− Je demande solennellement l'ouverture d'un débat ! s'exclame Ilys Black en guise de réponse, prenant à témoin l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

− C'est d'accord ! Nous relevons ce defi ! s'enflamme une Fanette soutenue par les « Viva Fanetta ! » de ses camarades.

− Mais nous avons besoin d'un arbitre ! continue Ilys.

− Je peux peut-être vous aider si vous le souhaitez, intervient une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche avec une croix rouge.

A cette apparition, Mémézaza planque son énéma de peur qu'un vrai médecin ou une infirmière le lui confisque.

− Mais vous êtes qui, vous ? s'étonne Fanette31.

− Je me prénomme la Folleuh. J'ai entendu du bruit, vu de la lumière et je suis entrée, explique-t-elle.

− Soit. Nous acceptons votre proposition, fait la conférencière. Vous êtes totalement neutre ?

− Totalement, lui assure la jeune femme. Je suis Suisse.

A ces mots, un soupir de soulagement flotte dans l'amphi. L'énéma est hors de danger et un espoir enchocolaté voit le jour.

Quelques instants La Folleuh s'installe au bureau entre Fanette et Ilys Black. Le débat peut alors commencer, dans la dignité, le respect de l'autre et la bonne humeur…. Espérons-le !

Avant que l'arbitre ne puisse déclarer le jeu de massacre ouvert, l'agent spécial et le policier érectile reviennent dans la salle, les cheveux ébouriffés, les habits débraillés et tachés sous la ceinture, le papier cul collé sous la chaussure pour elle, sur la braguette pour lui.

Essoufflée, l'agent du NC 17 reprend sa place en rendant le plus discrètement possible le jouet d'Amducias. Mais étant donné la taille de l'engin, il ne peut complètement passer inaperçu. Les regards d'envie sont toutefois largement plus nombreux que ceux exprimant les reproches ou la rancœur.

Essoufflé et rougeaud, l'agent de police tente de reprendre la sienne.

Ce qui le fait hésiter ?

Le regard meurtrier de la conférencière.

Jalousie ?

OUAIS ! PARFAITEMENT !

Rappel pour les lecteurs atteints d'un Alzheimer précoce : la douce Fanette ou prétendue telle n'aime pas qu'on lui pique ses joujoux.

Comprenant le message haineux de Fanette, le policier va se mettre à genoux dans le coin, dos à l'assistance. N'ayant pas de bonnet d'âne à disposition, Mémézaza ayant oublié son matériel scolaire, elle se contente d'une chaussette sale XXXLMNHT (celle d'un Troll ?) trouvée dans un coin sombre, humide et effrayant de l'amphithéâtre. Une sorte de No Man's Land où même les plus téméraires n'osent aller. Mais Fanette, en plus d'être exceptionnelle, est très courageuse. Toutefois, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler cette qualité au grand jour, elle préféra y envoyer le _fidèle_ policier à sa place. On n'est modeste ou on ne l'est pas. Notons au passage que cette même chaussette était convoitée par une souris grise à poils courts mais frisés. Cette dernière, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été volée, couina férocement, que sa vengeance serait terrible.

Mais étant donné que personne ne comprenait le langage du petit animal poilu, tout le monde s'en foutait complètement.

Ça a, un peu, vexé la souris.

− Pouvons-nous commencer, demande l'arbitre. Les parties sont-elles enfin prêtes ?

Amducias, Fanette, l'agent Djei et Mémézaza se penchent en direction du suce-nommé et autre, l'infidèle policier. A-t-il mal refermé sa braguette ? Mais en entendant le discret hum, hum de l'arbitre, elles comprennent leur erreur.

Enfin les parties ennemies acquiescent.

− Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par le tirage au sort qui décidera quel clan débutera ce débat, fait-elle en sortant deux escargots de sa poche. Bien, continue-t-elle, lequel prenez-vous pour la course qui vous départagera ?

Etonnée, les concurrentes restent dans un premier temps bouches bée. Puis, sous le regard insistant de l'arbitre, les porte-paroles de chaque partie choisissent un animal bavant.

− Heu, hésite Fanette en étudiant la bestiole sous toutes les coutures, pouvons-nous savoir ce que nous allons en faire ?

− J'avoue que je suis aussi perplexe que ma meilleure ennemie, fait Ilys Bleurk…Black.

− Mais voyons Mesdames ! Nous allons faire une course bien sûr ! explique avec enthousiasme La Folleuh. LES PARIS SONT OUVEEEEEEEEEEEERTS ! hurle-t-elle en sautant sur place, faisant ainsi, pour la première fois, douter l'assistance sur sa santé mentale.

Toutefois, comme contaminé par l'excitation de l'arbitre, le public se met soudainement à faire un sacré brouhaha et à mettre, avouons-le, un sacré bordel aussi.

Une fois les paris pris, la piste de course installée sur le bureau de la conférencière, la compétition pouvait débuter. Une ambiance de fête règne dans l'amphithéâtre. Les tee-shirts à l'effigie des escargots se vendent comme des petits pains. Le bookmaker, alias l'arbitre compte avidement son argent. Les bestioles (Herma pour Severus et Phrodite pour Sirius) sont surexcitées, ont soif de bave.

Elles ont la haine ! Leur carapace fume ! On ne les tient plus en place ! Leurs cornes sont menaçantes ! Tout comme Mémézaza, elles pourraient mordre si elles avaient des dents !

Les concurrentes se regardent en chien de faïence.

Parmi cette ménagerie La Folleuh s'éclaircit la voix puis demande aux rivales de poser leur concurrent sur la ligne de départ. Elles s'exécutent en retenant leur fauve. Ils veulent se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et pas dans un but reproductif cette fois. Puis l'arbitre sort une trompette afin de sonner le début de l'épreuve.

La tension est à son comble, sauf chez le policier oublié dans son coin. Tous les regards sont rivés sur les gastéropodes.

Le silence règne dans l'amphithéâtre.

Puis, La Folleuh reprend la parole.

− Attention !...A vos marques !... Prêt !...BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! s'époumone-t-elle avant d'aplatir dans un geste d'une extrême violence et à la stupeur générale, les escargots avec ses mains. HI HI HI HI HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! rit-elle avec sadisme en roulant des yeux et en s'essuyant dans les cheveux des ennemies.

Ilys Black fait la gueule. Son brushing aussi.

Fanette a une moue de dégoût. Mémézaza lui tend un sac à vomi piqué dans le dernier avion où elle a voyagé, un quart de siècle auparavant.

La Folleuh s'enfuit en courant avec l'argent, dans de grands gestes désordonnés et en n'oubliant pas de marcher sur la souris.

Cette dernière ne pourra plus jamais couiner férocement.

− On fait quoi maintenant ? demande avec lassitude Fanette en ôtant un bout d'intestin de son ex-magnifique chevelure. Comment va-t-on savoir qui doit commencer le débat ?

− Un tirage au sort traditionnel serait le mieux, non ? intervient Lilou Black les yeux rougis par des lentilles de contact poussiéreuses. Deux bouts de papier, une corbeille, une main innocente et le tour est joué.

− C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais QUI va faire l'arbitre de ce débat qui n'a pas encore commencé mais qui me les…JE NE LE DIS PAS, MAIS JE LE PENSE ! finit par s'énerver Ilys.

Pouffement discret dans le coin sombre oublié… Quelqu'un se demande si seuls les escargots sont hermaphrodites pour oser ce genre de paroles. Il ferait bien à nouveau un tour dans les toilettes pour aller vérifier de visu et de tatu sur la personne concernée.

− Je peux peut-être vous aider ? intervient une femme dans une blouse bleue, un plumeau à la main.

− Mais qui êtes vous ? s'étonne la conférencière.

− Je suis la femme de ménage. Mais j'ai l'habitude, on ne fait jamais attention à moi. J'ai entendu du bruit, vu de la poussière et je suis entrée.

− Etes-vous neutre ? lui demande Fanette.

− Assurément, lui confirme la dame. Je suis Helvète.

Plus tard, le tirage au sort effectué, donnant honteusement la main à Ilys Black, les discussions peuvent être entamées.

Le camp snapien retrousse lentement, sensuellement ses manches, tandis que les siriusiennes passent lentement leur main dans leurs cheveux, tripailles d'escargot ou pas.

− Bien, commence la femme de ménage, vous êtes toutes réunies, mes très chères sœurs, dans cet amphithéâtre afin d'assister au débat portant sur Severus Snape −

A son nom, de forts applaudissements et sifflets se font entendre, Amducias commence à avoir des vapeurs et défaille. L'envie d'utiliser son vibro la prend mais Mémézaza l'en empêche de justesse, alors qu'elle était juste en train de… passons les détails. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni le lieu adéquat. Il eusse fallu qu'elle se procurasse un modèle discret à télécommande, lui chuchote-t-elle.

− A la base quand même, on n'était pas ici pour débattre ni pour s'ébattre mais plutôt pour écouter ma conférence, la coupe une Fanette amère.

− Tu parles d'une conférence, attaque Ilys en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, l'arbitre poursuit en haussant le ton.

− …Et sur Sirius Black ! Sincèrement, j'ignore l'objectif de cette discussion mais…

− SAVOIR QUI EST LE MEILLEUR ! s'emporte l'Agent Djei en brandissant sa feuille de PQ miraculeusement intacte. ET C'EST SEVERUS !

− TU FAIS DANS LA MEPRISE ! C'EST SIRIUS LE MEILLEUR! contrecarrent Lilou et sa conjonctivite.

− MAIS S'IL Y EN A ENCORE UNE QUI M'INTERROMPT, JE LUI FAIS UN NETTOYAGE RECTALE, rugit la Dame de ménage en les menaçant de son plumeau.

Mémézaza lui lance un regard vorace puis se ressaisit.

Il faut dire que la technicienne de surface est relativement baraquée et semble peu encline aux genres de propositions que pourrait lui faire l'institutrice.

Aussi honnêtes soient-elles.

Toutefois, elle ne tient pas vraiment à se manger une salade de doigts en plein visage, avec ou sans assaisonnement rectal, préférant une autre partie de son corps pour ce type de pratiques « fistiques ».

La ménagère (moins ou plus de cinquante ans ?) est sur le point de reprendre quand, soudain, deux hommes en blouses blanches font une entrée fracassante dans la salle. La main crispée sur son plumeau, elle leur demande qui ils sont. Essoufflés, ils lui répondent qu'ils sont des infirmiers et qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une jeune femme évadée de l'Asile Rabatakeu. L'assistance leur répond, qu'effectivement cette personne est passée par là, mais qu'elle est repartie peu de temps après, AVEC LEUR FRIC ! Sentant la colère monter dans l'assistance, les hommes préfèrent déguerpir. Le calme revient peu à peu. L'arbitre reprend alors:

− Ilys Black, vous avez été désignée pour entamer ce débat. Je vous laisse donc la parole, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant son plumeau à la place du micro.

Celle-ci se lève, se racle la gorge, prend une profonde inspiration et le bon micro, puis jette un regard circulaire à l'assistance.

− SIRIUS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! se met-elle à rugir avec des yeux fous.

− C'EST UN SCANDALE ! réagit aussitôt son adversaire en bondissant de sa chaise.

Les concurrentes commencent à s'insulter, une bagarre éclate même dans les rangs de l'amphi, pendant que la femme de ménage arrache frénétiquement les plumes de son plumeau.

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

˜

Je tente un record du Monde dans la catégorie : RAR les plus courtes ! lol !

Comment ça c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration ?

Voui ! –rougit-

Merci beaucoup à Titus de Mystique et à Zazaone pour leur review.

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser d'autres surtout…

Bisous à vous !


	5. Une arrivée impromptue

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR. Le reste est à moi !

Rating : On va dire M. C'est surtout pour le langage et me laisser une marge de manœuvre pour la suite (et me protéger aussi !). Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il existe quelques allusions à des sex toys.

Genre : Parodie. Remarquez ce n'est même pas de la parodie puisque ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Harry Potter à part l'emprunt de personnages (mais cela va peut-être évoluer. Qui sait ?) C'est surtout un grand délire qui fait intervenir un certain nombre d'auteuses sévissant sur feufeunet.

AVERTISSEMENT : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic reste fortement déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Remerciements à **Zazaone** qui a accepté de bêta reader cette fic. Merci aussi pour ton inestimable collaboration et tes apports.

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT** : comme toutes mes fics, il n y a rien d'intellectuel ! Donc si vous méprisez ce genre d'histoire ou que vous vous trouvez au dessus de ça, je ne vous retiens pas, la sortie vous est grande ouverte.

Un énrome merci à **Callisto**, Artémis Black, **Rhyannon** **Callaway**, Titus de Mystique et enfin, la grande **Zazaone** pour vos reviews.

Vraiment navrée d'avoir été si longue...

L'inspiration fait défaut ces derniers temps...euh, je peux même parler en mois à ce stade là! --"

Note pour l'agent Djei au cas où elle passerait par là: désolée, je n'ai pas encore changé ton surnom. Je le ferai par la suite...enfin, si j'arrive à en trouver une! XD Gros bisous!

Bonne lecture!

˜

˜

**Chapitre 5** : Une arrivée impromptue.

˜

Quand soudain, comme surgissant de nulle part, Severus Snape fait son entrée.

L'assistance se fige en silence.

L'ange aurait pu s'inviter à nouveau et faire un strip-tease sans que personne ne le remarque.

Idem pour le policier.

Tous les regards sont fixés sur l'homme au visage encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et, selon certaines rumeurs, graisseux, aux yeux aussi sombres qu'un puits sans fond, et au teint blafard.

L'homme si convoité, dans un flot de cape noire s'approche de l'estrade d'une démarche à la fois saccadée et conquérante.

La température se fait de plus en plus élevée du côté snapien. Personne n'en croit ses yeux. Les langues sont pendantes et la bave coule à flots. On se croirait à la Gastéropode Gay Pride !

Les serpillières seront de rigueur ce soir. La femme de ménage râle intérieurement face à la quantité de travail qui l'attend. D'autres aussi râlent, mais ni sur le même ton ni pour les mêmes raisons. Leur cri est souvent suivi de deux mots : « Oh ! Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Stoppant net devant le bureau de la conférencière, il se met à demander avec un fort accent berrichon :

− C't'ici l'concourrr d'sozie ?

− Nié ? fait intelligemment Fanette refroidie par cet accent incongru. Pourriez-vous être plus clair ? demande-t-elle en se reprenant.

L'imposteur se met alors à fouiller dans une de ses poches (ce qui intrigue grandement Mémézaza qui en fronce les sourcils. Notons qu'une fois de plus son esprit pervers et fort salace reprend le dessus. Mais avait-il seulement disparu ?) puis en ressort un simple papier (au grand désespoir de l'instit)

Il tend ce dernier à la conférencière qui le lit à voix haute.

« T'as les cheveux noirs, long et graisseux ?

T'as le nez long ?

T'as des problèmes de peau, les dents jaunes et mal plantées ?

Ce concours est pour toi !.!.!

Sois le sosie de Severus Snape et présente-toi ce 01 juin à l'Université des sciences perverses de la ville de T !

**AMBIANCE ET FRISSONS GARANTIS !** »

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? s'ébahit Fanette. Qui est à l'origine de ce coup foireux ? continue-t-elle en serrant haineusement le papier dans sa main.

Timidement, Amducias lève son objet de plaisir (le god donc) au septième ciel.

− Il se pourrait que ce soit moi, avoue-t-elle à demi mots. J'ai un vague souvenir d'avoir, lors d'une soirée arrosée en compagnie de Mémézaza (cette dernière feint l'indignation), qui a notamment dévoyé l'ensemble de la caserne de CRS…

− A dévoyé ou s'est envoyé ?

− Cela n'a aucune importance, le final reste le même : un sacré bordel et dans tous les sens du terme.

− Personnellement, je ne vois pas où est le rapport ?

− L'alcool ainsi que la sénilité précoce aidant (regard discret vers Mémé), et bien, il nous est venu à l'esprit d'organiser un concours de sosie afin de palier une éventuelle monotonie lors de cette conférence.

− Vous diffamez Caressante Amducias ! En aucune façon cette conférence n'a été, n'est, ou ne sera ennuyeuse ! Foi de Fanette ! Toutefois, comme ce monsieur s'est donné la peine de venir jusqu'à nous, je pense sincèrement qu'il serait inconvenant de le mettre à la porte sans en avoir abusé…

− J'rrrais éventu'll'ment mon mot à dirrre ? fait l'intéressé.

− Non.

− Soit.

− C'est très bien tout ça, intervient Mémézaza, mais un concours à un, c'est comme une partouze à sept, c'est peu divertissant.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Toutefois, ses propos si philosophiques sont rapidement interrompus par l'arrivée de nouveaux sosies.

Perplexité

Nous pouvons dire que ce terme résume assez bien l'ambiance dominant au sein de l'amphithéâtre.

− Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, chuchote la femme de ménage à Fanette en se penchant vers elle, mais il me semble que l'annonce a été mal interprétée, non ?

− Vous croyez ? ironise la conférencière. Personnellement, je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

− Mais non, mais non ! lui fait la ménagère en lui tapotant la main. Qu'allez-vous penser là ! Ressaisissez-vous et accueillez comme il se doit ces sos− heu…ces personnes. De plus, elles commencent à s'impatienter.

− Si vous voulez bien approcher vers l'estrade, les invite l'oratrice les larmes aux yeux (sa grande ennemie Ilys lui tend un kleensex usagé…elle se mouche avec malgré tout). Bien, reprend-t-elle un tremolo dans la voix, je ne voudrais en aucune façon vous vexer. Toutefois, il apparaîtrait que vous ayez mal lu l'annonce parue dans…heu…dans quel magazine a-elle été publiée à ce propos? demande-t-elle au sosie berrichon.

− Dans « Foi et spirrrrritualité chrrrrrétienne » lui répond l'homme en finissant ainsi d'achever Fanette qui éclate en sanglots et part se terrer dans le No Man's Land à l'abri des regards.

Personne ne sait que faire, Mémézaza décide temporairement de prendre les choses en mains, et pour une fois, pas ce à quoi vous pensez. Elle prend alors la place de la conférencière. Pourvu de moins de tact que sa collègue, elle s'adresse à un des nouveaux sosies en ces termes :

− Vous êtes un nain, Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas être un sosie de Snape !

− Et pourquoi donc ? s'indigne le petit homme (pirouette, cacahuète). Je corresponds aux critères de sélection pourtant !

− Certes, pour les cheveux noirs, longs, enfin pour ce qui est écrit dans l'annonce, cela coïncide. Mais je vous le redis, Severus Snape n'est pas de petite taille…et ceci, quelque soit la partie de son anatomie concernée.

− MAIS MOI AUSSI J'AI UNE GROSSE BI−, s'énerve-t-il en commençant à se défroquer.

− Cet homme a raison ! s'écrit Amducias le stoppant ainsi dans son élan, au grand regret des siriennes qui étaient en manque ces derniers temps. Et puis c'est un peu de notre faute après tout. Nous aurions dû être plus précise…l'émotion liée à l'orgie qui a précédée la rédaction de cette annonce, nous a fait un peu perdre les pédales, avouons-le.

− Ce n'est pas faux, cède l'instit. J'accepte votre participation mais ne soyez pas étonné si vous perdez, Monsieur.

− C'est ce que l'on verra, fait hargneusement l'homme de taille flitwickienne en reboutonnant son pantalon.

Mémézaza s'adresse alors au troisième et dernier sosie.

− Dites-moi, vous vous foutez de ma gueule non ?

− Excusez-moi ! s'offusque-t-il.

− Depuis quand, Severus Snape possède des nichons ! s'emporte la nouvelle conférencière. Hein ?.!.!.! Depuis quand ?.!.!.!.!

− Je ne comprends pas! Je corresponds pourtant moi aussi aux critères de l'annonce !

− MAIS VOUS ETES UNE FEMME MILDIOU! s'emporte avec modération l'instit.

Il faut toujours consommé avec modération : alcool, colère, forces de l'ordre…

− OUAIS ET ALORS ! hurle la sosie en sortant de sa robe un Colt Magnum 747. DEPUIS QUAND C'EST INTERDIT ! poursuit-elle en pointant l'arme sur Mémézaza.

− Maiiiiiiis depuis jamais, fait lâchement l'instit les yeux baissés.

− Et bien voilà, il suffisait de se mettre d'accord, poursuit la femme d'une voix douce. Et si nous le commencions ce fameux concours ! suggère-t-elle un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourne brusquement vers l'assistance, braquant encore son revolver droit devant elle. Les personnes présentes dans l'amphi jouèrent à la Ola à l'envers, sous leur siège… Un coup est si vite parti…

− Le concours est donc ouvert, déclare une Mémézaza peu rassurée.

Une salve d'applaudissements suit ses paroles sauf du côté des Siriennes, qui comme à leur habitude font tout pour plomber l'ambiance dès qu'il s'agit de Severus Snape. Si elles continuent comme cela, ce n'est plus l'ambiance qui va être plombée, les menace l'auteur le regard sévère et lourdement chargé par le champagne.

− Si vous saviez où vous pouvez vous le mettre votre chantage, tente de se rebeller Lilou Black.

− Il est regrettable que vous le preniez sur ce ton très Chère, riposte l'auteur avant de reprendre son clavier en mains à défaut d'autres choses (flûtes, god', énéma, nounours bleu…) et de continuer l'histoire comme suit…

Tiraillée par la faim, une Sirienne entreprend d'ouvrir une boîte de sardines à l'huile…

− Tu parles d'une représailles, se moque Lilou en offrant à l'auteur un sourire railleur.

Trop digne pour relever ce genre de remarque, l'auteur, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, reprend sa tâche.

La boîte ne comportant pas d'ouverture facile _Yssépile_ et la jeune femme ne disposant pas d'ouvre-boîte, elle tente de l'ouvrir à l'aide d'une lime à ongles et en guise de marteau, du talon de sa chaussure…

− Si vous pouviez accélérrrer l'mouv'ment, supplie le sosie berrichon en dansant un pied sur l'autre et en se tenant une partie de son individu que ma maman présentement m'interdit de nommer ici. J'une légèrrre envie dirrrons-nous.

− Je peux vous arranger cela, lui répond-elle aimablement en retapant sur son clavier et faisant apparaître ainsi en plein amphithéâtre un urinoir.

− Mais, mais…bégaye l'homme.

− Vous m'avez appelez ? lui demande Mémézaza.

Après un soupir d'exaspération, le berrichon reprend.

− J'ne peux urrriner en ces lieux voyons ! Pas d'vant tout c'monde ! C'la va m'bloquer ! J' le sais, j' le sens !

− Vous ferez pourtant ce que je vais écrire, lui rétorque l'auteur.

− IL EST HORRRS D'QUESTION QUE J'LE FASSE EN PUBLIC !

L'envie de se soulager étant plus forte écrit l'auteur, le sosie numéro un s'avance vers l'urinoir…

− J'VOUS AI DIT QUE J'NE L'FERRRAI PAS ! tente-il en vain de résister.

N'étant plus maître de son corps, il commençe à baisser sa braguette sous les regards excités et affamés de l'assistance (sauf deux regards indifférents, ceux des policiers… et encore un et demi… l'un des deux étant bisexuel).

− VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'DRRROIT !

Il plonge alors sa main dans son pantalon, continue l'auteur les yeux brillants et en sort son sexe afin de pouvoir se soulager.

− OH MY GOD ! s'exclame Amducias le regard braqué sur la virilité de l'homme. Elle ne pensait pas à l'objet de plaisir confortablement installé dans son sac à main.

Ce dernier ayant cessé toute résistance et assez fier de ce dont l'auteuse l'a pourvu, commence à siffloter tout en essayant de ne pas s'en mettre plein les chaussures.

− MAIS C'EST ENORME! continue-t-elle.

− Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, approuve l'agent Djei. C'est assez impressionnant je dois dire…

− MAIS…MAIS, bégaye la dessinatrice.

− Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? s'enquiert l'institutrice.

− Mais non voyons ! s'emporte Amducias. Je…Je… (suis libertineuh ! Je suis une catin !) bégaye-t-elle de nouveau, la bave aux lèvres.

− Mémé, je crois que nous avons un problème, s'inquiète Djei.

L'intéressée ne répond pas croyant que cette dernière bafouille elle aussi.

− Oh la vieille ! Je te parle ! l'interpelle Djei en tapant sur son pupitre faisant ainsi sursauter la deuxième génération de conférencière.

− Quoi ! demande sèchement Mémézaza.

− Amducias semble ne pas aller bien, lui explique-t-elle.

Le regard de la conférencière se porte alors sur la dessinatrice. Cette dernière offre un spectacle plus que troublant attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur d'habitude ronchonne l'auteuse.

Le silence se fait peu à peu au point d'être total.

Seul s'entend le Plic Plic des dernières gouttes berrichonnes.

L'homme range ensuite son bouleversant instrument tout en regardant, non sans quelque inquiétude, la dessinatrice.

Distrait, il manque de se blesser en remontant la braguette.

Un sentiment de malaise ne peut s'empêcher de faire surface en lui.

L'Homme a subitement peur.

La scène qui se joue devant lui est effroyable, quasi insoutenable.

Il craint pour sa vie.

Il craint pour sa vi…rilité.

Machinalement il la protège en la cachant avec ses mains. L'envie de s'enfuir se fait de plus en plus présente. Mais pour cela, il faudrait passer devant…_elle_. Il rejette cette idée périlleuse et d'un pas précipité va se placer à l'abri, derrière notre conférencière son énéma en main en guise d'arme.

Protection qui semble bien vaine face à une Amducias démente voire…comme possédée par on ne sait quel Démon de la Lubricité.

Glissant sur le sol froid de l'amphithéâtre, la dessinatrice s'est soudain mise à rouler des yeux. On voyait son corps se tordre dans des spasmes monstrueux. De son antre qui lui servait de bouche commençait à couler un liquide visqueux et jaunâtre. Elle se mit ensuite à cracher des insanités à en faire rougir la plus expérimentée des Severusiennes. Et pourtant, elles en connaissaient un rayon les bougresses ! La doyenne avait même eu il y a quelques temps, l'immense honneur d'être décorée de l'Ordre des Elucubrations Anales.

Cependant personne n'ose s'approcher d'Amducias, la laissant ainsi sombrer un peu plus dans son délire (ou Lubrikpark perso).

Quand soudain, une personne fait son entrée. Elle se dirige sous les regards apeurés de l'assistance vers la Possédée. Puis, d'un geste rapide, elle sort d'une de ses poches une croix avec un p'tit Sev tout nu dessus et hurle, les yeux emplis de détermination.

− VADE RETRO SATANUS !

A ces mots, le corps d'Amducias s'arque vers le ciel. Les cheveux d'Ilys également la faisant ressembler encore davantage à un lévrier afghan branché sur la haute tension. Les insanités redoublent, ainsi que les jets jaunâtres et puants. Ses cris se font de plus en plus inhumains puis, soudain, elle semble se calmer.

Le souffle court, le regard calculateur (type Furax Instrument PTDR 6969), un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle se met à lui parler d'une voix de Barbie inventée par une Mary-Sue, et avec tout le mépris qu'il lui ait possible.

− Il me plaît de découper au couteau les poils de couilles frisés de Severus en quatre et après…JE LES TRESSE ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! rit-elle avec sadisme.

L'assistance est sous le choc. L'incompréhension est la plus totale. Des questions se posent :

Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel à pareille époque ? Qu'aura-t-on à la cantine ce midi ? Fromage ou dessert ? Terrible…

Il s'agissait d'un tel sacrilège, bon sang !

Ne se laissant pas abattre, l'exorciste décide de passer la vitesse supérieure et entreprend de combattre le mal par…le mâle.

− Vous ! interpelle l'exorciste en s'adressant au sosie berrichon. Venez par ici !

− Cerrrtain'ment pas ! répond-il toujours prudemment caché derrière l'instit qui, discrètement avec sa main passée dans son dos, tente de tâter la marchandise. Quant à y être, pourquoi se gêner ?

− OH OUIIIIIIIII ! VIENS PAR LA ! fait la Possédée les lèvres humides. VIENS QUE JE TE DELIVRE DE CE CARCAN DE TISSU ! BLEEEEUUUAAAAAARGGGG ! (Nda : borborygme de folie démentielle et avérée.) VIENS LA, QUE JE TE LA GOBE ! BLURP ! (Nda : borborygme de manque total de savoir-vivre), continue-t-elle en rampant lentement vers l'Homme qui grimpe sur le bureau, laissant des traînées de bave miroitant sur le sol.

− Kss ! Kss ! tente le sosie en direction de la dessinatrice en simulant les cornes du diable avec ses doigts, mais sans résultats. Changeant de tactique, il les place ensuite en forme de croix pour intimider la maline… toujours en vain. En désespoir de cause, il se contente de lever le majeur droit en repliant les autres doigts. Mais toujours dissimulé derrière cette bonne vieille Mémézaza bien ancrée au sol les jambes écartées.

La jeune femme progresse toujours jusqu'à arriver au bureau. Courageuse mais pas téméraire, l'instit s'écarte quand même de son chemin, laissant ainsi le sosie à sa merci.

− MAIS FAITES KEK'CHOSE ! panique d'une voix suraigüe le berrichon le pied agrippé par Amducias.

Cette dernière tire d'un coup sec sur le membre du sosie (Mais non ! Pas celui là ! Cochonnes !) ce qui le fait choir sur son postérieur. La Possédée en profite pour positionner sa bouche au niveau de sa braguette puis plonger son nez dans son pantalon et respirer profondément et ce, toujours sous le regard affolé de ce dernier.

− MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ BORDEL ! hurle-t-il, la panique lui faisant perdre son accent pendant un instant. JE PEUX CREVER, TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUT ! C'EST ÇA, HEIN !

− Mais non, mais non ! tente de le rassurer l'exorciste en prenant un cravache qui traînait sur le bureau. Bon maintenant ça suffit ! s'impatiente l'exorciseur en donnant un coup sur la croupe rebondie de la dessinatrice occupée à ouvrir la braguette de l'Homme avec les dents en grognant.

Contrairement au but recherché, cela l'excite encore plus. Un des policiers voulu l'abattre mais l'agent Djei le retint juste à temps. Il fut prié de ranger son arme, celle qui tire des balles.

− On devrait peut-être détourner son attention avec quelque chose qui lui ait cher, propose Mémézaza une brève lueur d'intelligence dans le regard.

− SON GOD ! s'écrit l'agent Djei en fouillant dans le sac d'Amducias. Elle l'aime tant ! C'est un vieil Ami ! Moulé d'après certaines descriptions snapiennes…

− Donnez-le moi ! ordonne l'exorciste. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre !

Il commence par retirer une à une les piles contenues dans l'engin, les faisant tinter dans sa main. A ce bruit, Amducias cesse de ronger le slip du berrichon qu'elle avait entrepris de bouffer goulûment.

Puis le préposé aux fess… aux messes allume un briquet et commençe à cramer le compagnon de plaisir de la dessinatrice en furie.

Un hurlement digne de Miss Teigne sodomisée par Dobby s'échappe de ses lèvres déformées par un rictus de haine. Son cri fini par mourir dans sa gorge quand elle voit que sous l'effet du cramage son god chéri laisse enfin couler une goutte mais qu'elle ne peut la lécher sans se brûler la langue.

Elle repousse alors un autre cri mais de frustration cette fois-ci, tel un Rusard voyant que sa chatte le trompe avec l'elfe de maison.

Les larmes aux yeux, des sanglots plein la gorge et la goutte au nez elle se relève lentement laissant ainsi de côté le sosie et son zizi. Ce dernier n'apprécie que moyennement. En effet, il lui plaisait d'être le centre d'intérêt de tout l'amphithéâtre.

Puis, Amducias semblant revenir à la réalité, s'approche de l'exorciste et lui prend son objet de plaisir tant adoré des mains. La lèvre tremblante, elle constate avec désespoir l'état lamentable dans lequel ce dernier l'a mis.

La tristesse cédant soudainement place à la haine, l'outragée, d'un geste rapide et d'une rare violence, se jette sur l'homme de foi et commence à serrer de ses délicates mains son petit cou fragile.

Trop fragile…beaucoup trop.

Le silence qui succède aux gargouillis du pauvre homme vient brutalement interrompre cette scène de folie meurtrière.

« Meurtrière » est bien le mot.

La jeune femme, sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle, desserre alors calmement son étreinte et se remet debout.

La respiration haletante, elle ne peut détacher ses yeux du corps inerte.

Mémézaza décide alors de s'approcher d'elle, et, en guise de soutien, pose une main consolatrice sur son épaule et lui susurre à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

− On peut dire que là, tu nous fous dans une sacrée chiure.

− Mais…mais…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? sanglote aussitôt Amducias en portant une main devant sa bouche.

Personne ne sait que faire.

Il en va de même pour les officiers de police. Pris subitement d'affection pour la jeune femme, ils hésitent entre la réconforter et remplir leur devoir … ou encore, la réconforter en la remplissant…

Elle semble si bouleversée, si fragile…tellement pas elle.

C'est ce moment que choisit Fanette pour revenir du No Man's Land où elle était partie pour cause de dépression quand les deux derniers sosies de Snape (le nain et la femme) ont débarqué dans l'amphi pour concourir.

Toute guillerette, un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête et suçant avec gourmandise une sucrerie, elle débarque détonnant ainsi avec l'ambiance macabre du moment.

− Ben alors ? Vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement ! lâche-t-elle à peine arrivée avec un large sourire niais.

Sourire qui ne tarde pas à s'estomper au vu du corps sans vie qui traîne lamentablement par terre.

Elle jette un regard interrogateur à Mémézaza qui ne peut que soulever les épaules en guise d'impuissance.

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Fanette.

− Et bien voilà, lui répond l'instit en allant à ses côtés. Il semblerait, continue-t-elle en désignant le corps, qu'il ait fait un…petit malaise.

− Un petit malaise ? répète Fanette. Mais il est tout bleu, les yeux révulsés, la langue pendante et l'écume aux lèvres ! Et puis c'est qui d'abord ! s'écrie-t-elle.

− On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très perspicace la conférencière, se moque un des agents.

− S'il vous plaît Monsieur, le gronde l'instit, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Il s'agit d'un prêtre…qui n'a été que très légèrement étranglé par Amducias, explique-t-elle à Fanette en tentant au maximum d'atténuer ses propos.

− BON DIEU DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! s'écrie une Fanette mortifiée, ELLE A TUÉ UN PRÊTRE ! Alors là, elle est bonne pour Azkaban et pour l'Enfer par la même occasion !

− Ne soyez pas ridicule voyons ! s'exclame Mémé. Tentons plutôt d'aider Amducias en trouvant une solution adaptée à cette situation…heu…quelque peu merdique.

− J'ai bien une petite idée, réfléchit à voix basse Fanette en regardant le coin sombre qu'est le No Man's Land mais ce n'est pas très honnête…

− MAIS ON S'EN FOUT ! ELLE VIENT DE ZIGOUILLER UN HOMME DE FOI ! ALORS AU POINT OÙ ON EN EST ! rugit tout à coup l'Agent Djei.

− C'est vraiment touchant ce que tu dis Djei, intervient timidement l'Assassin. Merci à vous toutes ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Sincèrement !

− Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? commence à s'impatienter l'instit. C'est quoi votre solution Fanette ?

Cette dernière, commence à prendre un air sérieux puis à se racler la gorge et c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle propose :

− La fuite ?

A suivre...


	6. Voilà, c'est fini

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à JKR. Le reste est à moi !

Genre : délires d'auteurs.

Rating : M.

**AVERTISSEMENT** : **Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux plus jeunes d'entre vous.**

Remerciements à Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader. Merci aussi pour son inestimable collaboration et ses apports très cochons, avouons-le.

Note de l'auteur : C'est le dernier chapitre ! Je remercie grandement Zazaone pour sa review (qui fut la seule d'ailleurs ¬¬).

Merci ensuite à Darklinn, Louve26 et Titus de Mystique pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris.

Merci enfin à toutes ces fabuleuses auteuses qui se sont laissées martyriser…avec le sourire en plus !

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT** : comme toutes mes fics, il n y a rien d'intellectuel et beaucoup d'allusions grivoises (on a même dépassé le quota réglementaire sur cet épisode avec Zazaone…). Donc vous lisez en connaissance de cause et surtout, à vos risques et périls ! XD

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Amducias aux dernières nouvelles avait pété un plomb à la vue de l'énorme engin du Berrichon. Possédée par le démon de la lubricité, elle a agressé le sosie. Puis un exorciste est arrivé et a voulu, afin de la soigner brûler son objet de plaisir (le gode donc…). N'appréciant pas, Amducias l'a étranglé. Fanette est reviendue du No man's land et a proposé en voyant le corps du prêtre, de fuir.

Ce chapitre intègre (Woah! Comment j'arrive à m'adapter moi!) le changement d'identité webique de Djeiyanna qui est devenue Darklinn.

Bonne lecture.

˜

˜

− Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? commence à s'impatienter l'instit. C'est quoi votre solution Fanette ?

Cette dernière, commence à prendre un air sérieux. Elle s'était longuement entraînée devant le miroir des WC hommes (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait prétendu quand on l'y avait surprise…). Puis après s'être raclée la gorge, elle propose d'une voix calme :

− La fuite ?

– Alors là, bravo ! raille Mémézaza en applaudissant mollement. Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça ?.! Comme si personne n'y avait déjà songé ! Comme si personne ne s'était dit « Tiens, je m'en irais bien en toute discrétion, en les laissant se démerder. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre finalement… ». Hein ?.! Dites-moi, ça ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit ? s'écrit-elle en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

– Non, affirment-ils en chœur, le regard réprobateur.

Vexée et réalisant qu'elle venait de se trahir elle-même, l'instit' perfide tente de faire diversion en poussant un cri strident, l'index pointé vers une personne imaginaire censée se trouver derrière eux.

Espoir fou. Tentative vaine.

Personne ne se retourne.

Tout le monde la fixe avec miséricorde.

Honteuse et réalisant qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser toute seule, l'instit' risible reprend la parole et lâche sur un ton dramatique.

– L'agent Djei n'est pas celle que vous croyez qu'elle fusse z'été.

En d'autres circonstances, de telles paroles lui auraient valu un aller simple pour la maison de retraite « Les pâquerettes par la racine ».

– De quoi ! s'exclame l'intéressée, outrée. Non mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte !

– Cette femme, reprend-t-elle sous le regard dubitatif (Et non du bite hâtif comme pensait le Berrichon qui ne connaissait pas le genre féminin…de son engin ! Pour l'autre…genre féminin, les femmes quoi, son engin lui ouvrait bien des portes) de l'assistance croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle diversion de sa part (ce qui n'est pas complètement faux…), nous a menti sur sa véritable…identité !

_Tadaaaaaaam ! (Musique mystérieuse)_

– Cette folle affabule !

– Aha ! s'écrit triomphalement l'instit'. Le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de « f » dans sa phrase n'est-il pas la preuve flagrante de ce que j'avance ! F comme fourbe ! F comme félonne ! F comme–

– FERME TA GUEULE OU J'TE FLAGELLE! rugit l'agent Djei, hors d'elle, prête à lui sauter dessus mais retenue avec force et moult élégance par le sosie berrichon. La si innocente Mémézaza n'ayant pas l'habitude d'ouïr de tels propos en détourne le regard rougissante et impatiente des promesses formulées en guise d'insultes.

– Oh ! Mais quelle indécence ! murmure-t-elle, mentant effrontément.

– Ecoutez, intervient Amducias, je ne veux pas casser l'_ambiance, _continue-t-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, mais bon, éventuellement, on aurait un cadavre sur les bras et une proposition de fuite toujours en attente ainsi qu'un amphi bourré de témoins. Ils ne semblent pas réaliser ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, fait-elle à mi-voix…il est vrai qu'une majorité de blondes compose l'assistance (Dame Djei accuse le coup en silence, elle-même étant d'une blonde attitude. Mais est-elle vraiment en position de la ramener ?) alors vos histoires de fausse identité, c'est bien gentil, mais ça ne nous sort pas de ce merdier pour lequel, je tiens à le préciser, je ne suis pas _entièrement_ fautive en fin de compte (regard discret vers l'auteuse). Alors voici ce que je propose : primeur, on règle fissa ce problème avec Djei ou qui que soit qu'elle fusse z'été, secondaire, on se casse et surtout trimaran, ON FAIT QUOI D'EUX ! termine-t-elle en désignant le Reste du Monde en train de les fixer.

L'esprit aussi vif qu'un…euh…un vif d'or ? Fanette fait signe à ses acolytes de se regrouper en mêlée, tels des rugbymans.

– Am' n'a pas tout à fait tort, approuve-t-elle en chuchotant (bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à comprendre la dernière phrase d'Amducias qui était plus difficile à déchiffrer que le mode d'emploi en chinois de son défunt gode). Djei, dis-nous tout. N'ai crainte, nous ne somme pas là pour te juger ni te caresser mais bien pour t'écouter.

Après un moment de silence, l'agent Djei consent à s'expliquer.

– Je…c'est vrai ! Je ne m'appelle pas Djeiyanna mais Darklinn en vérité ! Et je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être !

Un mini brouhaha se fait entendre (ben vi ! ils ne sont plus beaucoup et ils doivent être discrets!) suite à cette révélation. L'autorité naturelle de Fanette refaisant surface. Celle-ci, d'un signe de la main fait revenir le calme et encourage Djei…pardon, Darklinn à poursuivre.

– Avant de devenir Agent du NC 17 et de réaliser une brillante carrière dans le dessin, j'étais tout bonnement…oui, j'étais…pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai quelques difficultés à me rappeler ce passé si sordide, fait-elle posant un main sur son cœur, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à avouer mes fautes…

– Faudrrrait p'tet accélérrrer le mouv'ment, non ? J'entends des brrruits au loin comme si une escouade de CRRRRS fonçait surrrr nous…

– Faut le dire si ma vie ne vous intéresse pas ! se vexe l'Agent Klinn. Donc, je disais que je n'étais pas celle que vous croyez que je fûtes z'été. Avant, j'étions–

Mais elle est interrompue par le grincement sinistre des portes de l'amphithéâtre. Intriguée, chaque âme présente en ce lieu tourne lentement la tête vers elles. Une main d'homme tenant un objet cylindrique, fait une apparition discrète dans l'entrebâillement puis lâche l'objet qui dévale les escaliers menant au bureau dans une sorte de trajectoire aléatoire et dans un bruit métallique pour finir, cahin-caha, son petit bonhomme de chemin aux pieds de nos comploteurs.

– Hum, ça me rappelle quelque chose, chuchote Amducias, les yeux plissés, preuve d'une réflexion intense chez elle. J'ai la vague impression d'en avoir déjà vu…comme lors de cette manifestation où l'on militait pour le « Bondage Libre » avec Mémézaza…

– Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! s'exclame cette dernière. Il s'agit d'une–

_Tadaaaaaaam ! (Musique mystérieuse)_

– Hey ! Elle m'a coupée la parole avec sa musique débi–

_Tadaaaaaaam ! (Musique mystérieuse. Bwahahha ! L'auteuse se marre)_

– Non mais c'est fi–

_Tadaaaaaaam ! (Musique mystérieuse)_

– Salooooooooooo–

_Tadaaaaaaam ! (Musique mystérieuse)_

– Hiiiiiiiiii ! cri légèrement hystérique Mais il s'agit d'une bombe ! lâche une des jeunes femmes du public en interrompant l'auteuse. Certaines cessèrent leurs simagrées, cherchant du regard Brad Pitt, Jack Gyllenhall, Snape, Rusard ou une quelconque bombe sexuelle de leurs rêves.

Elle n'a pas le temps de préciser qu'il s'agit d'une bombe, certes, mais lacrymogène que toutes ses camarades, redescendant sur terre et prises de panique, se mettent à courir dans tous les sens en criant en vrac :

– On va tous mourir ! (Dit par la majorité d'entre-elles)

- Ave Krishna! (Dit par une minorité d'entre elles.)

– Mais où est la sortie ! (Dit aussi par la majorité)

- Ce sont les portes d'entrée. (Dit par une matheuse transgénique logiquement égarée.)

– J'ai les cheveux fourchus ! (Dit par Crystall, serveuse intérimaire au Macumba Night)

- On s'en fout (Dit à juste titre par la conférencière les pieds sur terre)

– A bas le CPE ! (Dit par Lilou Black qui, dans cette folle ambiance, avait l'impression de se retrouver en Mai 68)

- Vive le Grodick de Villepain (Hurle une folle.)

– Je veux faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de mourir ! (Dit par Darklinn)

– Avec moi ! Avec moi ! (Dit par un des policiers)

Et là, c'est le drame.

Faisant fi de la panique déjà instaurée par son unique présence, la bombe, comme dotée d'une intelligence ou alors (ce qui est le plus probable) déclenchée à distance, libère au sein de l'amphi son gaz, provoquant ainsi irritation des yeux et gêne respiratoire.

Celui du Berrichon, du coup, passe totalement inaperçu… Ah ! La soupe aux choux !

Tout le monde tousse, crache, se mouche, pleure, gémit, vomit.

La terreur règne.

Le désarroi est le plus total.

Profitant de cette scène dantesque, une compagnie de CRS (nous avons appris plus tard, qu'ils avaient été appelés par le Président de l'Université quand ce dernier a eu vent qu'un groupe de manifestantes avaient pénétrés dans un amphi……bravo les Sirusiennes ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute !) se met à charger.

Dorénavant, c'est chacun pour soi, et Fanette pour tous !

Mais la bataille est brève.

Tout le monde se défile face à l'imposante matraque que chaque CRS brandit (sauf peut-être Amducias qui voit son côté masochiste ressortir…il est dur de perdre ses habitudes aussi perverses soient-elles.)

Un silence pesant est revenu au sein de l'amphithéâtre.

On peut seulement entendre un couinement émis par la meurtrière.

En effet, aucun membre de la Compagnie Républicaine de Sécurité n'a voulu la châtier malgré ses diverses provocations : Tirage de langue (en en espérant une autre), montrage de fesses (seront-ils tentés), levage de doigt (symbole phallique à placer au bon endroit). Mais un sourire effleure ses lèvres (maigre consolation) quand on lui met les menottes lui faisant ainsi se rappeler quelques souvenirs émouvants.

– Avec tout ça, dit Fanette pendant qu'on lui passe les menottes, je n'ai pas fini ma conférence.

– Et moi, personne ne sait qui j'étions, intervint Darklinn, un peu vexée quand même.

– Vous croyez que j'aurais des problèmes vu que je suis instit, dit à son tour Mémézaza, angoissée.

– Ah ben ça, fallait y penser avant, fait Amducias, la future condamnée à perpétuité.

– On est rrrapid'ment dépassé parrr les évèn'ments dans ce genrrre de situation.

– Moi je dis que c'est un complot tout ça ! s'exclame Lilou en tentant de mettre un cou de boule au CRS qui la tenait. Elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'agir : il n'avait pas quitté son casque avec visière.

– N'empêche, l'interrompt Ilys, il y a une moralité à toute cette histoire.

– Ce qui serait étonnant, note la bêta readeuse, étant donné son contenu hautement immoral.

– Et laquelle ? font les jeunes femmes en chœur pendant qu'on les installe dans le panier à salade.

– Et bien, continue-t-elle alors que la camionnette se met en marche, quoiqu'on dise ou quoiqu'on fasse…SIRIUS BLACK RESTE LE MEILLEUR !

– C'EST UN SCANDALE ! réagit aussitôt Fanette en lui sautant dessus au risque de faire faire une embardée au véhicule.

– OUAIS! SIRI D'AMOUR! rugit Lilou.

– SEVERUS SNAPE EST NOTRE MAÎTRE A TOUTES ! braille la future ex-instit en s'asseyant sur la tête de cette dernière (tombée au sol suite à la secousse provoqué par la rixe entre l'ex-conférencière et la Folle Sirusienne) pour tenter d'étouffer ses paroles.

– OSCOURRRRRR ! supplie le Berrichon attaqué violemment par Amducias, son Démon de la Lubricité refaisant surface, et encouragée avec enthousiasme par l'Agent Klinn.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande le chauffeur du véhicule suivant le panier à salade qui zigzaguait méchamment au risque d'écraser une personne âgée sortie acheter son pain ou pire, d'occire son chien dénommé Kiki.

Ils sont, tous les deux, épargnés de peu par le premier véhicule.

– Des fous je te dis, s'exaspère son collègue en secouant la tête, des fous…

– HI HI HI HIAAAAAAAAAAARKKK ! C'est bien vrai ça ! les suprend La Folleuh en surgissant dont on ne sait d'où, en plaquant ses mains sur les yeux du chauffeur qui en perd le contrôle de son véhicule.

Kiki n'en réchappera pas cette fois…

˜

˜

˜

FIN DE L'HISTOIRE !


End file.
